Glorysia Melody (Storybook)
Glorysia “Glory” Melody is the one of main characters in Pokémon Storybook. Se made her debut in The Werewolf Gem where she joins Elizabeth's journey. She is voiced by Gabe Eggerling. History In Elizabeth Meets A Hybrid, she was knocked out and kidnapped by Dragonet when she came to find Elizabeth. Character Glorysia Melody is a determined and strong girl who wants to become a greatest trainer. She is kind, strong-hearted, brave, adventurous, and sometimes angry. She has her ideas when there is danger. Her goal is to become a greatest dream trainer of Kalos. Role in the series TBA Relationships Elizabeth Storybook Glorysia Melody being a best friends with Elizabeth understing her Rotom, she is also helping to protecting Elizabeth and her friends from Danger. In The Werewolf Gem, Glorysia Melody met Elizabeth with weird look, that happened she accidentally the Moon Gem lights at Pokémon Center. Josie Adams She appears to be good friends with Josie understanding Elizabeth's pain, Josie mentions she had to let her Electrode go, so it can protect the Power Plant from future attacks and being its generator for the town, because Team Rocket disrupted it. Making Elizabeth's hatred to Team Rocket even stronger. Ultra the Ruthless Ultra has developed a crush on her, but he hates to talk about it. He will often attack anyone who talks about it, even attacking Glorysia in the process. Ninja Dragonet Glorysia does not really like Dragonet, due to the "Greninja's Secret" dynamics. However, she knows not to make her angry because making her angry is suicide. In Dragonet’s Hospitalization, she and Josie found Dragonet and got her to the hospital. She was the one that informed Elizabeth over the phone. Akeno Gordon Ichiga Valona Pie (Object) Glorysia finds Pie extremely creepy. Edward Harlock In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Glorysia was called on Night 6 to help track down Jessica and stop her. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2 In Battle for Victory Glorysia Melody is one of the constentants in this game. Her Pokémon are also constentants, but they are not all on the same team, as to even out the playing field. Eliminated and Reasons * Glorysia Melody: N/A * Skylinda: N/A * Kestin: Attacking Skylinda by accident during the zombie apocalypse. * Shelby: Attacking Evil Leafy by using Razor Shell and failing. * Pitfawn: N/A * Flashare: Accidentally using flamethrower burns the course. * Thundare: Electrocutes Longeon. * Shaymin: N/A * Boltrigis: Cheating at Pocket Ponies Champion. * Victini: Its childishness. * Olympeon: N/A * Gleam: N/A * Dahlla: Using psychic annoys Raindash. * Blazey: Pranking Boltrigis. * Warzox: N/A Pokémon On Hand .|cap = As Fennekin|cap2 = As Braixen}} .}} .}} Travelling with In rotation .|img = Lectrikit.png|img2 = Boltrigis.png}} .}} .|img = Dahma.png|cap = As Dahma|img2 = Dahlla.png|cap2 = As Dahlla}} Gallery Items on hand Team Rocket Z-Power Ring.png|Glorysia's Z-Ring Moon Gem-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg|Glorysia's Moon Gem (Only in The Werewolf Gem and The Werewolf Gem Strikes Back!) Category:Heroes from Storybook Series Category:Travelling Companions in Storybook Series Category:Female Characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Trainers with Key Stones